dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Plant Dissension
This Quest is started by Erty Trapchet, located at the little park (3, -18) in Astrub city Part 1 "The waterman watering" Bring 1 water to his house. You can get water for one Kama from Seth Sourcet (on 1,-16). His house is on (2, -15) enter it and click on the plant in the back room to water it. Return to Ertry in the park at (3, -18). The reward for this step is 500 xp Part 2 "The epyss gets sucked down" Bring 1 Dandelion Flower to Erty. To obtain it fight Dandelions in the fields area north of Astrub City. Note: The Quest wording implies you must fight to gain the Dandelion Flower but any method of obtaining it will give you the reward The reward for this step is 1000 xp Part 3 "What a weedy mess!" Tasks: Discover map Astrub fields 1. (6,-26) 2. (5,-28) 3. (4,-25) Now return to Erty. The reward for this step is 1500 xp and 500 kamas. Part 4 "The phona and the flora" - MUST BE PAYING TO PLAY TO GO ON FURTHER!! which suks!! Talk to Three-Flowers go to the pub in Amakna: After going to the pub at 2,-1 back in Amakna and talking to the serving gal, Laura Soho, on the right side of the pub, she tells you to search out Three-Flowers (your compass will point the way). This leads you to 13,11 where you will talk to Three-flowers. Three-Flowers then asks you to quest to the Ingals' Fields (just to your left at 11,8). When you arrive in any square within the Ingals' Fields, your quest book will update with the next set of instructions. These instructions tell you to bring a dark rose petal back to Erty Trapchet in Astrub. NOTE: these are not the standard rose petals most of us have from Demonic Rose, but come from the new Obscur Rose which you will find in a few places in the Ingals' Fields. You may have to kill a few (and they are much tougher than the other flowers, approximately 10 HP per level) to get Dark Rose Petals so stick with it. The Petals are a quest item--they won't drop if you aren't at the apropriate point in the quest, and can't be exchanged between characters. Once you have these head back to Erty Trapchet. Reward: 7500 xp Erty will then give you some special seeds to plant under a rock in the fields North of Astrub (compass will point you again). Take your seeds up to 6,-28 and click on the rock to plant them (quest book updates with two new items). From here you are supposed to wait until the monster Artempth Rose grows and then defeat it. This takes at least 24 full hours. You'll be given a note in your Quest items to show when you need to return. Note: this creature is around 34th level, 500hp. You will then take this dead critter back to Erty to complete the quest. Reward: 10,000 xp and 2500 kamas Category:Quest